


One Of Your Five A Day

by RailMeBarrow



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Loneliness, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Other, Pining, thomas fucks himself with a cucumber ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RailMeBarrow/pseuds/RailMeBarrow
Summary: thomas finds good use for a cucumber.
Kudos: 15





	One Of Your Five A Day

Thomas wandered into the kitchen, noticing that it was unusually quiet for this time of day. As he wondered where everyone was, he noticed a fresh basket of fruit and veg. Or rather he noticed a particular piece of veg. A perfectly smooth cucumber poked out of the basket and as Thomas stared at it, his mind was flooded with the most indecent imagery possible.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed the cucumber with his good hand and quickly put it in his pocket, hoping it would be efficiently hidden. It was not.

“Thomas?” asked daisy, her high voice even higher with suspicion. “What are you doing taking a cucumber?” Thomas stopped in his tracks. What plausible excuse did he have for taking this. His mind was blank.

“I… im hungry.” he said, trying to sound sure of himself. 

“For a whole cucumber?!” squealed daisy, her voice cloy with disbelief. “I didnt even think you liked cucumber…”

“Well I do.” she looked at him, incredulous. “Don't you have somewhere to be daisy?” he asked, sick of her antics.

“Oh goodness, I'm to get the eclairs for Mrs Patmore, she'll be wondering where ive got to!” and with that she scurried out the kitchen, eclairs in hand.

Thomas made a quick trip to his bedroom, hiding the vegetable under his bed, before continuing with his duties. The day had never gone slower.

~~~

Finally Thomas got back to his room. Carson seemed to give him task after task, never giving him a free moment. He collapsed onto his bed, ready to fall into a welcoming slumber when he remembered. The cucumber. 

He dove under the bed, retrieving the cucumber from where he had hidden it. He held it in his hand, letting the weight of it settle in his hand. Now he got a real good look at it, it seemed almost too big to fit inside him.

It was a good few inches in girth and around 7 inches long, by cucumber standards, not much, but by cock standards, bigger than anything Thomas had taken before. The underbutler opened his drawer, revealing a small pot of petroleum jelly. It was half used but it had been a while since he'd had any reason to open it. 

He cock twitched, beginning to get interested in what was going on. He swiftly pulled off his black trousers and lay them neatly on his chair. Next was his jacket and waistcoat, slipping them off his shoulders and moving to smooth his hands down his chest. 

His breath hitched as his cold hands brushed over his nipples. It had been years since someone had touched him like this. Not since philip. Of course, he still took himself in his hand from time to time (he found himself doing increasingly often since the new footman, jimmy, had joined) but that was usually quick and out of necessity. He hadn't taken the time to slowly pleasure himself in ages. 

He unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. His hands worked their way down to the waistband of his underpants, now tented with his hard length. He palmed at himself through the white cotton, biting his lip as soft waves of pleasure washed over him. 

He pulled down his underpants, tossing them into the dirty washing pile and lay down on his bed. He reached over to the petroleum jelly jar and slicked up two of his long fingers before reaching down past his balls. He shivered as his cold wet fingers came into contact with the soft skin down there.

With one finger he slowly circled his hole, trying to relax. Eventually he felt ready and slipped his finger in. He gasped at the familiar sensation of something inside of him as his cock leaked where it lay on his belly. 

He pistoned the finger in and out a few times before he grew impatient, needing more. He removed his finger, missing it as soon as it left his body. He coated it in the jelly again before inserting in two fingers. He moaned quietly as he felt his walls get stretched by the intrusion.

He rocked his hips in rhythm with his thrusting fingers, resisting the temptation to take his cock in his hand and finish there and then. He wanted to make tonight last. He stoped his thrusting, lest he finish, and started to scissor his fingers, stretching his walls ready for the cucumber that lay next to him on his small bed.

After a while he deemed himself as ready as he could be for the vegetable. Shaking with anticipation, he got out of his bed and started to slick up the cucumber. His cock pulsed between his legs as his hand moved up and down on the object. 

Cucumber sufficiently lubed, Thomas stood by his bed and lowered his torso so that it lay on his cover while his arse was high in the air, ready to receive his makeshift phallus. He reached the arm holding it behind himself and pressed it against his hole, bracing himself. 

He couldn't hold back the moans as it entered his body. It had been so long since he had felt something like this, the blunt pressure stretching his walls relentlessly as he groaned. He stopped for a second, trying to adjust to the feeling of being well and truly full. 

Slowly he began to move the cucumber, pistoning it in and out, in and out. He pushed his face into the duvet, trying to quiet himself, lest he wake up the whole corridor with his keening.

He wished it was jimmy. He wished it was that fair haired, tan skinned boy pushing into him and not just some stupid cucumber he had stolen from the kitchen, desperate to be filled. How sad he had become. 

He moaned as the cucumber bumped against his sweet spot, “oh ji-” he stopped himself before he would say it. It was one thing having these thoughts about his colleague, but moaning his name as he fucked himself on a cucumber was a whole different dilemma. 

He picked up the pace, every thrust hitting his spot, making his cock twitch. He caved and grabbed his cock, furiously pumping as he plunged the cucumber into him, again and again.

“Oh fuck i-” he moaned, no longer trying to stay quiet anymore. “Please… i need- ohhhh fuck im- oh god.” the vegetable thrust in and out at a tremendous pace as thomas neared his completion, his breath coming out in huffs. 

“Oh fuck… im gonna- ohhhhhh hngggggg fuck…” he groaned loudly, splattering his release all over his white bedsheets and he flopped down onto the bed sated. He removed the cucumber and crawled under the now sweaty sheets. He could clean up tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> feel like i havent written in so long! hope you guys liked this one, i enjoyed writing it! <3


End file.
